Transformers Ultimate 01: Generations
by rylansato
Summary: A new series based on the Gen 1 Transformers. A woman in the 101st Airborne becomes involved in the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons that she had been oblivious to until she is sent on a mission where she discovers a buried Decepticon.
1. North Korea

Transformers Unlimited: Generations

The heat and humidity was sweltering in the jungle. Even though it was now dark and close to one in the morning, the heat from the relentless sun had been contained within the seemingly never ending forest. A group of soldiers slowly moved through dense area. It was a group of about seven soldiers, more specifically Army. They were lead by a dark haired female with the name Zofchak on her right chest.

She held her M4 carbine tightly and aimed in front of her, waiting for an enemy soldier to pop out of the brush. The heat was annoying the hell out of her because she kept having to wipe the sweat from her eyes. She had experienced heat like this before but it did not mean that she was used to it and could live in it. She liked the warm and sometimes relatively cool weather she dealt with back in the states. However, this was a whole other country and a whole lot different than the states.

In the past few years, North Korea and the United States had been hostile with each other but no one made a move. There had been reports of negotiations for peace but it seemed like a plan to stall to allow the North Koreans to gain some sort of military advantage. It reminded Zofchak of the Pearl Harbor attack by her ancestors, the Japanese. They had used peace talks in an attempt to place the Americans into a false sense of security.

While, Zofchak's last name was eastern European in origin, her first name, Ayumi was Japanese. Her father was American with European ancestors but her mother was Japanese. She looked more Japanese than American but her eyes were not the typical black colored eyes one would find on an Asian person. Her eyes were green, which she got from her father and her facial features were a gift from her mother.

She sported short, light brown hair that came down to just past her chin. She stood at five feet eight inches which was just an inch taller than her father and another four inches taller than her mother.

Her green eyes swept the area as her and her team crept through the area. She took a quick glance to the soldier that was behind her on her right.

"Reed, anything?" She asked.

Reed looked down at his hand held device and shook his head. "Nothing, sir." He said with his thick Irish accent.

"Let's keep moving." Zofchak ordered.

A short time ago, something had crashed into South Dakota. Whatever it was, it left a certain type of radiation. A type of radiation that was deemed non harmful to humans. There was no trace of the object except for the radiation. Satellites had spotted five similar shaped objects entering Earth's atmosphere and landing in North Korea. The United States army had sent in the 101st Airborne to investigate and Lieutenant Zofchak was at the top of the list to be recommended for this mission. The U.S. wanted to know what the five objects were and if it was related to the one that crashed in American Midwest.

Zofchak could see the denseness of the woods beginning to lessen. The small task force slowed their pace. Ayumi could see the light from spotlights through the spaces between the trees. She touched a button that was on a black band that was around her neck which had a small cord leading to a receiver in her ear. Each one of her team members had one.

"We're approaching the edge." She whispered. "Stay alert." Their footsteps became more cautious as they practically tiptoed to the tree line. They reached the edge, the forest turned into a clearing that wasn't natural. Something artificial had created the clearing. After flashing signals with her hands, her team took positions on each side of her, hiding behind something but also looking outward to the clearing.

She could tell the North Koreans were digging up something but Ayumi couldn't tell from her current distance. She pulled a pair of binoculars from a pouch on her belt and zeroed in on the site. She saw multiple military personnel armed with automatic weapons, keeping guard over people who were doing the digging. She then turned her focus on the item they were digging up. Her eyes widened as she saw what it was.

The soldier closest to her, saw her expression. "What's wrong, sir?" He asked with a slight Spanish accent. The soldier had moved to the U.S. from Spain when he was little then when he was old enough he joined the American military.

"They're digging something up, Cruz. And it's huge." She whispered.

"What does it look like?" He asked just as silently.

The object was mainly purple with few other colors that accentuated and complemented the main color. The parts that were uncovered from the ground suggested that the object was in a humanoid shape. She saw a head with extensions that protruded from the sides and forehead that looked somewhat like a crown. The face was a light gray with, what Ayumi could tell, darkened crimson colored eyes. She also saw arms with hands, a torso and so far one leg with a foot. The object was almost unburied from its earthly tomb.

She noticed a weird design on the chest of the object. It too was purple but only a darker purple so it could be noticed by others. Ayumi wasn't sure what it meant but she figured it was to tell allegiance or maybe it was the name of the object.

"It reminds me of a Gundam." Ayumi whispered.

The other soldier smiled. "A Gundam? Just because you're half Japanese doesn't mean that you have refer to some sort of anime."

Ayumi looked at him and returned the smile. The two of them had met in boot camp and had become good friends. They fought alongside each other in Afghanistan.

"I'll let you have that one, but in all seriousness, it looks like a giant robot." Ayumi said.

Before Cruz could say anything else, a voice came in through Ayumi's earpiece from Reed. "Sir, I'm beginning to pick up readings of that particular type of radiation." He said.

"Is it coming from over there?" She asked.

"No, sir. It's coming from that direction but not that particular object."

"How can you tell that, if it's coming from the same direction?" She asked.

"Because, sir, the levels are rising."

"Rising?"

"Yes, sir. It's as if whatever gives off this type of radiation, is closing in and fast." Reed looked down at his device and saw the needle starting to reach its maximum level. "It's coming."

Ayumi, as well as the rest of her team, looked ahead to the work zone. Suddenly, something very large crashed through the tree line, opposite of Ayumi and her team. In fact, it was five very large things. Ayumi and her team stared wide eyed and in shock at the five new giant robots that had just arrived.

They all sported the same color scheme as each other with orange, yellow, brown and black. The robots looked around at the North Koreans as they fired their weapons at them. The automatic weapons that would cut down any small group of humans, was having no effect on the robots. Ayumi noticed that the five robots also had the same purple symbol on their chests as the one robot that was being dug up. Then one of them spoke.

"Predacons, transform."


	2. Bloodshed

The five new arrivals all changed into another form. Ayumi noticed that they all changed into animal forms. A lion, a vulture, a tiger, a bull and a rhino. The leader of the bunch seemed to be the one in the lion form, Ayumi surmised. The five robotic animals went on a rampage at the site. The American soldiers watched in shock as the Korean soldiers were massacred by the Predacons.

Ayumi looked to her team members and pressed a button on her collar. "Team, move out." She whispered. The team slowly moved from their positions and headed away from the horrific event that was happening before them.

The Predacons had finished killing the humans and the lion transformed back into his robot form. He lifted his arm to chest level and a panel flipped open.

"Razorclaw to Soundwave. Mission complete. We have found Galvatron, Lord Megatron's brother."

As Razorclaw was reporting in, the tiger's attention shot to the dense forest where Ayumi's team once stood. Razorclaw noticed, his subordinate's reaction.

"What is it, Rampage?"

"More humans." Rampage said. "They were nearby and they're moving away."

"After them." Razorclaw said as he closed his comm panel and transformed back into his lion form. The five Predacons dashed into the woods after Ayumi's team.

When the team had moved far enough away from the North Koreans and the giant robots, their pace began to quicken and they moved from a creeping pace to a dead sprint.

"We have to get back to the clearing and call for extraction." Ayumi said. "We have to inform Command of what we just saw."

"What did we just see?" Reed asked.

"I don't even know." Zofchak said.

They reached the clearing where they had dropped in. The clearing was littered with logs and tall green grass that had come up to the soldiers' knees. It was good cover to lay in if an enemy faction was nearby. The team stood alert as Ayumi radioed for extraction. Reed gazed into the forest with his weapon trained on the direction he was looking. Then a noise caught his attention. His radiation detector began going off. It started off with a slow and steady pulse like a heartbeat but it started to get faster in rhythm. He looked at the device and realized that the beings that gave off that type of radiation were getting closer.

"SIR!" He shouted. "We've got incoming."

Ayumi was in the middle of a sentence while talking on the radio when she threw it down and lifted her weapon. She scanned the surrounding area and didn't see anything. "Where are they?"

"It seems to be coming from all around us." Reed reported.

The team grouped together with their backs to each other as five large figures appeared from the forest. It was the same beings that had attacked the Korean soldiers. The Predacons growled and snarled at the American soldiers.

"FIRE!" Ayumi ordered.

The American team opened fire on the Predacons who charged in as the bullets began firing. The team spread out to not give the robots a single target. Ayumi and two others focused their fire on the lion as the rest of the team split up and unloaded their weapons on the other four robotic animals. She could hear when the sound of gunfire would diminish a bit it would be followed directly by a human scream. Her team was getting obliterated.

Cruz continued to unleash his weapon's fury on the rhino as he saw the tiger take out more soldiers. They were now down to seven. The panther then charged ahead, stepping on the corpses of those it had just killed, heading for another kill. Cruz looked and saw its target was their team leader. He stopped firing and ran to his leader's aide. The tiger drew back its giant black metallic paw and swung. Cruz had dropped his weapon to use both hands to shove Ayumi to the ground. The tiger's paw had just missed Ayumi's head by inches but it instead caught the full body of Cruz and sent him flying through the air and into a tree.

Ayumi felt a pair of hands push her hard to the ground and as she fell, she felt a strong gust of wind blow past her head. As soon as she hit the ground she turned over to see Cruz smack against a tree.

"CRUZ!" She shouted as she got to her feet and ran over to him. She knelt down and cradled her friend's body and fought back the tears, not allowing herself to cry for her fallen close friend.

She heard the screams of her team members as she looked up to see the Predacons ripping through them. She then heard the roar of a jet engine as she looked up to see a giant white plane hovering above them. Ayumi didn't recognize the style of the plane as it didn't look like an American military jet.

The cargo doors opened and five large objects landed in the clearing. The Predacons took their attention off of the soldiers and turned to the five new giant robots.

_Oh, no. Not more of them. _Ayumi thought.

These five new robots sported gray and yellow with some red coloring as well as they all had a red symbol on their chests. The one in the middle swiveled its head to both sides to address the other four, who were paired off on each side of it.

"Dinobots, transform."

The five new robots transformed into dinosaurs. The leader transformed into a tyrannosaurus rex while the others transformed into a triceratops, a brontosaurus, a stegosaurus and a pterodactyl.

The five Dinobots battled against the five Predacons. Ayumi, scared out of her mind and not knowing what to do or how to proceed, kept trying to scoot herself away from the battle but the tree behind her prevented her from going any further.

Suddenly two more beings had leapt from the jet and landed near Ayumi. They both were mainly white colored with various markings, both of which had the red symbol on their chests, and while both of them had blue eyes, one of them had visored eyes.

Ayumi noticed one had police markings. Ayumi recognized the robot's chest to be the front end of a Nissan 350 Z. It's doors, which had the word police written on them, spread outward like wings.

The other robot had a similar body style but didn't have doors spreading outward like the other did. It's front end was that of a Porsche 911 Turbo. The two robots looked at the battle for a few moments before turning their attention to Ayumi.

"Come on." The Porsche robot said. "We've got to get you out of here."

"I'm not leaving my team." Ayumi said. "Even if they are dead."

"I don't know what it is about Humans and their dead, Jazz." The police 350 Z said.

"Don't worry about it, Prowl." Jazz said. "They don't leave their dead behind." Jazz then looked up to the hovering jet and pressed a button on the side of his head. "Wheeljack and Ratchet, we need your help down here. Skyfire, we're going to need you to land."

At that moment, two more robots landed on the ground. These two were also mainly white with other colors. One looked like he was a sports racing car while the other had the markings of an ambulance. Ayumi surmised that one was the medic of the group. The sports car had no mouth to speak of and had two extensions on the side of his head that looked like ears.

"We need to gather the dead soldiers from here and take them back with us as well as her." Jazz said pointing from the field to Ayumi.

"It's going to be tricky with the Dinobots and Predacons going at it like that but I think we could do it." Wheeljack said with the two extensions lighting up as he spoke.

Ayumi heard a robotic, metal crunching-like noise behind her. She glanced back to see that the jet had transformed into giant robot that towered over the others. Ayumi surmised the jet to be named Skyfire as Jazz had talked to a moment ago.

"Let's go get them." Jazz said as he ran out onto the battlefield attempting to retrieve the bodies of Ayumi's fallen soldiers.

It didn't take long before the Predacons retreated and Ayumi was sitting in the cargo bay of the jet known as Skyfire with the robots that had saved her life, who called themselves Autobots.

Ayumi glanced around the cargo bay, realizing for the first time that it was really massive. Not only was it holding her and the bodies of her team but nine Autobots, a giant crate that Wheeljack and Prowl had carried on board after the Predacons had left, and still had room for a hell of a lot more.

"What are you guys?" Ayumi asked.

"We're Autobots." Prowl said.

"You told me that already but I mean what are you?" She asked.

"You mean what are we in regard to our physical existence." Wheeljack said.

Ayumi nodded. "I'll leave the full explanation to our commander but we call ourselves Cybertronians but one of your kind has started calling us Transformers."

"Another one of my kind? You mean that more humans know of you?"

"Only two really know of us, but there have been eyewitnesses that have spotted us." Prowl said.

Before anything could be said further, Skyfire's voice came in on the intercom. "Approaching the Ark. Prepare for landing."

In a matter of seconds, the Autobot jet had landed next to the base of a mountain. It's cargo bay doors opened and everyone filed out. Jazz and Wheeljack carried the bodies of the soldiers while Prowl and Ratchet carried the giant container that Ayumi had spotted before.

Ayumi, slinging her M4 over her shoulder, looked around the area as Skyfire transformed. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It just looked like a secluded area at the base of a giant mountain.

"Where is your base?" She asked.

Prowl touched the side of his head. "Prowl to Teletran One, drop cloak and open bay doors."

Ayumi's eyes widened as part of the mountain rippled out of existence to show a portion of an spacecraft lodged into the side of the mountain. The doors opened to allow the Autobot team entry.

Ayumi was in complete awe at the sheer size of everything. She followed the Autobots deeper into their base and into an even bigger room that housed a few giant screens. However, one particular object in the room caught her attention. She ignored all the other Autobots that were already in the room when she walked in as she walked towards the object of interest.

"Papa?"


	3. Reunions

The man turned around and had a slight grin on his face. One would not be able to tell that these two were related with the exception of their last names. Ayumi approached him confusedly. She had no idea that her father knew the Autobots. She stopped only about a foot away. Another human that stood taller than Dustin, with blond hair and glasses, stopped what he was doing and swiveled his head towards Ayumi and Dustin.

"Man, I feel the tension here." He said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her father, ignoring the other man's comment but she shot him a look that would kill a man.

"I've been the Autobot liaison to the Humans for some time." Dustin said. "When I was permitted to join the Autobots, I brought Nick along because of his knowledge of technology, and I have been keeping the Autobots in check with Human history as well as why Humans do the things that they do. Not to mention the current events that have been going on in recent years."

"Is that how they found me?" Ayumi asked.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah, I was the one that sent them to North Korea to find you because we knew the Decepticons had sent in the Predacons. They are a deadly bunch and I wanted to do my best to protect you."

"What were they after?" Ayumi asked.

Before Dustin could answer, another voice answered for him. "They were after Galvatron." This voice was louder, full of authority and slightly robotic. Their attention went to the door to see a towering Autobot with the torso of a semi truck. The front end of the truck was the Autobot's torso. He had a blue like helmet on its head and a mouthpiece. Smoke stacks were mounted on the sides of his shoulders.

Dustin stepped toward the Autobot. "Optimus Prime, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Ayumi."

Optimus knelt down and shook Ayumi's hand. He didn't really move his hand at all to shake the soldier's hand, he just lightly grasped it for he didn't want to injure the woman.

"We have heard a lot about you, Ayumi." Optimus said. "You are a very brave soldier for not backing down against the Decepticons."

"Could've been killed." Dustin muttered under his breath.

"I'm not but a lot of my soldiers were." Ayumi said turning her head towards her father. She then turned her head back to Optimus Prime. "Who is this Galvatron? And why do the Decepticons want him so badly?"

"Galvatron was the brother of the Deception leader, Megatron." Prime said. "He had gone missing before the Transformers had arrived on this planet."

"Why did the Transformers come here?" She asked.

"We come from the planet Cybertron. We have been waging a war against the evil Deceptions for many years and our planet was depleted of its resources. Our war had gone into the outer reaches of space. We tried desperately not to bring other beings into our conflict but we have failed. The Decepticons had come across this planet and its rich resources and wanted to drain this planet dry. Our ships were badly damaged and crash landed here on Earth. We've been in hiding ever since, trying hard not to expose ourselves to your kind. However, we've had to show ourselves when the Decepticons attack, which is a lot more often than we would like."

"How long have you been on Earth?" Ayumi asked.

"Ten of your years." Optimus Prime said. Prime noticed the look that Dustin shot him when he said how long they had been on Earth. Prime didn't fully understand why Dustin was looking at him so.

Ayumi then snapped her head towards her father. "Ten years?" She said. "Was this before or after…"

"They arrived just before." Dustin said lowering his head, knowing that Ayumi's steel trap like mind would catch on and quickly figure things out.

"The Decepticons weren't responsible for the nine eleven attacks were they?" Ayumi asked.

Dustin just stared at the floor, knowing the exact look that his daughter was giving him. He could feel the anger emanating from her.

"They were responsible." Prime said. "It was one of their first attacks."

In a flash of anger and rage, and before anyone could react, Ayumi grabbed her father by his shirt and slammed him against a computer terminal. "YOU TOLD ME MY MOTHER WAS KILLED BY TERRORISTS! YOU LIED TO ME! WE HAVE BEEN FIGHTING AL-QAIDA FOR YEARS BECAUSE OF THESE ATTACKS AND NOW YOU SAY THEY WERE CAUSED BY SOMEONE ELSE!"

Dustin didn't say anything. He just let his daughter release all of her anger upon him, knowing it had been bottled up for some time. Ayumi kept slamming Dustin against the wall.

"YOU LET ME BELIEVE THAT SOMEONE ELSE WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR MY MOTHER'S DEATH! YOU SAID MY MOTHER WAS KILLED BY RELIGIOUS EXTREMISTS!" She lowered her head as she still held onto Dustin tightly. She looked back up at him with tears breaking away from her eyes. "Why did you lie to me, Papa?" Her voice trembled now and was a lot softer.

"What did you want me to tell you?" Dustin finally said. "Did you want me to tell you that evil robots from space came in and killed your mother? Ayu, you were twelve years old." At that moment, Ayumi's grip on her father loosened and she slid to her knees. Dustin knelt down along side her and held her close to him.

"You are important to me. You are the only thing I have left from your mother. This is why I began helping the Autobots. I am doing this for you."

"I miss her, Papa." Ayumi said.

"I know you do. I do too." Dustin said as he rubbed her head and kissed the top of her head. Dustin looked up at Optimus Prime, even though Prime's face was hidden, Dustin knew that Prime knew what Dustin was thinking and that was going to pay back the Decepticons for what they have done.

A few hours had gone by as Optimus Prime stood at the control board of Teletran One. Dustin came up and stood beside him. Dustin had been able to throw some items together and create a cot in another room for Ayumi to rest on. Everything she had been through had taken a toll on her physically and emotionally.

"Ayumi finally fell asleep. She's been through a lot." Dustin said.

"She's strong." Prime said. "She takes after her parents."

Dustin nodded. "That's for sure. More from her mother though."

"What happened on that day?" Prime asked.

Dustin stared at the controls of Teletran before answering. "Haruna and I had just moved to New York. I got a job as a firefighter and she had an internship in the North Tower. My company was out checking gas lines when we all heard this loud, thunderous roar. We all looked up to see this blue colored plane ram, the North Tower"

FLASHBACK

Dustin sprinted up the stairs in his full firefighter gear. His adrenaline kept him going. He was way ahead of his fellow firefighters but still close enough to hear their calls to him to hold up and wait for them. There were people coming down the stairs that needed assistance. He ignored them as he knew the other firefighters would help them and probably send them down to the ground floor. In his mind, if they were able to walk then they could get themselves to safety and to some medical attention. There was only one person on his mind that he needed to help and that was his wife."

He reached the door to the ninety-third floor. The floor that was directly below where the plane had hit. He pulled on the fire escape door but it wouldn't budge. He wondered if the wall was warped and jammed the door in place. He rammed the door with his shoulder but it wouldn't budge. One of the other firefighters reached him and joined in on bashing the door. The two of them began kicking the center of the doorway, denting it with each kick. After a good amount of kicks the corners of the door were free of the frame and using their axes, the firefighters were able pull the door open to get inside.

Once the door was open Dustin stood in the doorway assessing the situation and scanned the area for his wife. Dustin kicked out piles of debris as he entered the floor. People stumbled toward them. Dustin then saw the relieved face of his wife as she hurried to him. He reached out to his wife's outstretched left hand. Then she was gone. Not only had the ceiling partly caved in but so did his world.

Dustin's eyes welled up. His mouth opened but no words emanated. His heart sank as he stood their staring at the pile of debris from the floor above that had taken his wife away from him. Her outstretched hand was the only thing visible and he saw blood find its way down her hand and down her fingers to their ends and drip to the floor. He focused on the wedding ring that still shined on her finger.

"COME ON! WE GOTTA GO!" He heard someone yell. That snapped him back to his senses as he moved toward the pile to try and dig his wife out, even though he knew what had become of her. He felt multiple pairs of hands pull him back towards the stairwell.

"LET GO OF ME! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER HERE!" Dustin cried.

"THE BUILDING IS GOING TO GO! WE NEED TO LEAVE!" Another voice yelled.

Dustin fought, trying to wrestle his way free of the grip of his comrades so he could get back to his wife's side. He continued fighting into the stairwell and well after the sight of his wife's hand sticking out from the rubble and the shine of her wedding ring was out of view.

END FLASHBACK

Dustin had streams of tears flowing from his eyes. "I couldn't save her, Prime. She was there, not even a foot away and I couldn't get to her before she was killed." Dustin looked up at Prime. "Prime, I have saved hundreds of people from burning buildings who were further away and this was no different than any of them but I couldn't save her." Dustin looked back at Teletran. "After that , I came home to Ayumi who had been waiting for us all day. She came running to me as soon as I opened the door and just cried in my arms. She knew her mother would never come home."

Optimus Prime stood there as Dustin walked away, presumably back to his daughter. The Autobot leader knew how Dustin felt about losing a mate. He remembered back to when the Ark was launched and the one he would never see again because of the Decepticons.

Suddenly, the room shook causing Prime to slightly stumble. He then heard the sounds of weapons being fired in the corridors.


End file.
